Namettes Memories
by Namette4Lif
Summary: Namette is na everyday girl... that is until the backup generator fails to kick in and she's starnded in darkness. EJxNamette NOT readerinsert UNIQUE POV!
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASTARDIZED BY ! FOR THE CORRECT, BETTER, VERSION VISIT ANY OTHER DECENT FANFICTION SITE SUCH AS: Archive of Our own, or DeviantART.

"Would Namette like to hear a story?

Good, are Namette listening? Make Nametterself comfortable, grab a blanket if Namette can, lay down or even sit down, and relax. I don't know how Namette feel right now, I can imagine it is cold and dark where Namette are, but then I really can't tell.

Oh, but I'm sorry, I almost started from the end and that just won't do. Every story, every life, begins the same. And to make it short, it's a beginning, it's birth. Hearing of Nametter birth though would not make much of a difference, Namette know more about it than I could ever tell Namette, and for all intents and purposes it is unnecessary for me to repeat what Namette already Nametterself know.  
But all stories have a beginning, a middle and an end. Namette learnt this in school, Namette wrote it for Nametter test, Namette memorized it then discarded it as unnecessary information later on.  
But let me tell Namette something, each story has a beggining.

And Nametter story ends the same way it begins... In darkness."

Namette smiled, a sigh of relief escaping Nametter lips as Namette hear the rustling of Nametter colleagues packing up calling an end to the day. Not for Namette, of course, having worked so hard to finally get where Namette were, Namette also were expected to keep up the same level of devotion to the company. Having taken upon Nametterself the role as honorary supervisor to Nametter project (without actually reaping the rewards apart from a, possible, pat on the shoulder and a warm "Thank Namette"), more often than not Namette'd stay after work for maybe an hour, helping Nametter actual supervisor and team lead filling out reports and providing solutions or brainstorming necessary ideas for the day to come.

It could be a bit tedious of a job, but it gave Namette a living, and to be fair with Nametterself, Namette quite enjoyed working.

It thus of course came as no surprise as Cathelyn, the actual leader of the project, approached Namette with the request to double check some fact and make sure the progress was steady, and accepted the small pile of documents to go over.

Namette sighed, enjoyed the calm and peace of the office, the quiet silence soothing Nametter frazzled nerves , like a balm for Nametter still ringing ears. Working with hundreds of people in a relatively moderate sized office, where talking and joking was allowed and quite frequent, the decibel levels where a bit elevated during the day. On Fridays one could hear Rebecca Black screeching "It's friday, friday" in the halls, while on Mondays mourning songs and songs filled with doom filled the office area. Namette were happy Namette didn't work at a call-center anymore, but could definitely attest for the matching decibel levels during the day.

Namette concentrated and hadn't been working for 25 minutes when the power cut out. The entire office was suddenly bathed in blackness so thick Namette thought Namette could taste it, the air charged with the static of thousands of suddenly dead computers releasing their pent up energy into the air.  
Nametter groan was eerily loud in the now completely silent, quite large room, annoyed at all the progress Namette had lost. Great, Namette thought to Nametterself, extra work for me later.  
Cathelyn opened her door, which Namette could only tell by the general location of the sound of the door opening, shuffling quietly towards Nametter seat. Namette heard a bump, a moan of pain, then heard her get closer before Namette could feel her presence at the general area Namette were sitting at.  
"Namette?" her whisper broke the tense air, and Namette let out a sigh Namette had no idea why or even that Namette had been holding.

"Yeah I'm here, what happened?" Namette whisper back, [E/C] eyes blown wide open trying to discern anything in the inky blackness.

"The power went out." her statement of the obvious almost made Nametter eyes roll, but a strange shuffling sound on the other far end made Namette both hold Nametter breath quickly, heads turning toward the sound.

Voice lowering even more Namette turn Nametter head towards the general vicinity where Cath had been standing "Y-Namette think theres-" Nametter whisper is cut off as the woman calls out, a slight shake in her voice.

"H-hello? Is anyone t-there?"

Her question seems to be met with even more deafening silence, pressing down on Nametter ears.  
Namette feel and hear her moving closer to Namette, settling a hand on the back of Nametter chair.  
"The emergency lights should be coming up any moment now... back up generators here are quite old so they take a while to recognize the failure." she murmurs but Namette can hear a slight tremble in her voice.

This is stupid, Namette think. We're not 7 anymore, hiding under the blankets with the fear of the darkness. Namette would be able to see anything at all with the phone Namette have. Namette want to smack Nametterself as Namette remember the tiny light in Nametter phone as Namette pull it out.

"How about we call it a night?" Namette murmur, pulling the phone out of Nametter pocket. Namette fumble with it, turning the back light on and pointing it at the entrance of the offices, which, of course, was completely and utterly devoid of human life.

Cath's murmur of agreement is cut in half as another shuffling sound is heard, closer to Namette this time, at the same time as a loud "Bzzt" fills the room, the red otherworldly glow of the emergency lights filling the area. And it is then that Nametter heart stops. Namette barely register Cathelyns surprised scream, as Namette stare wide eyed, at the figure standing not even 3 rows away from Namette. It is tall, very tall, all dressed in black or something of the sort, as the red light barely lets Namette distinguish it's contours let alone any coloring. Namette can tell from the shadows cast on his face that the figure, unsure if male or female, wore a hoody pulled low over it's face. Namette couldn't actually see any part of the face apart from its chin, which seemed to shine in the red light drifting from the walls. Unable to tell the color due to the hue, it seemed more like a glossy mask than actual skin. The figure stood for not even a second before it turned and fled the room, movements graceful and almost feline, even as Namette called after it to wait. It seemed to falter slightly at the sound of Nametter voice, but Namette put it down to Nametter imagination as it turned the corner and was gone.

Namette both shared a moment of silence, absolutely baffled by the events, before sharing a look, grabbing Nametter personal belongings and bolting out of the room. Cathelyn was on the phone with the reception desk who really hadn't heard anything and had been able to turn on the light due to a malfunction in the original back up generator.

As she finally hung up, she turned to face Namette as Namette both stood at the exit of the building, unwilling to leave the still red light of the building and start Nametter journey home.  
"Namette think that was just some employee?" Namette ask finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the both of Namette. She shrugs, pulling her coat closer to her body.

"I don't know to be honest. And I'm also not about to call the police because... I mean..." she trails off with another shrug, pulling her bag further up her shoulder.

Namette let out a small laugh, nodding, the put Nametter hand to Nametter ear as if holding a phone "Yes, uh, hi? The power died at our company and when it came back up there was a person standing in the room with us who then left after we screamed bloody murder." Namette let Nametter hand fall down, an amused sound still clinging to Nametter sigh. "We're nut jobs and that definitely was nothing."

She nods her agreement, yet still holding onto her jacket like her life depended on it, forcing it closed over her small frame. "In any case, Namette, it's getting late. Namette want a ride? My husbands picking me up in a little." it's a well meant offer but Namette also know she lives the complete opposite way of Nametter own place and would mean an almost 2 hour detour to her journey.

"Nah, it's fine. Look, we got a bit of a scare but to be honest... it probably was just someone from the company below and, well, probably for embarrassed for being on the wrong floor or something." Namette reason, trying to make Nametterself believe Nametter story.

Namette nod, as Namette sling Nametter own bag over Nametter shoulder, taking a few steps outside of the building. It's not cold, yet not warm either, the end of January bringing a few cold showers with it while some flowers break from the almost frozen ground here and there. Namette can't help but smile as Namette wave goodbye to the blonde woman shouting a quick "See Namette tomorrow" before stepping into the night.

A/N:

Hey, uhm, so, this may not be my first fanfiction but it is the first in quite a while, as well as the first Eyeless Jack AND reader insert I've ever done. Inspiration: Life.  
About the story:

-Please be aware that the reader here is female, and although I tried writing without a gender in mind, sadly the gender just kind of... developed.  
-Namette DO have a job, so be prepared for a desk job. I imagined reader being 20+ but if Namette squint hard enough Namette can make Nametterself Namettenger (also, quite devoted to Nametter career).  
-Also, I apologize, however due to the current state of the story, Nametter friends have been handpicked and named for Namette (hope Namette don't mind)  
\- Please replace Namette with Nametter own name, [E/C] with Nametter eye color, [H/L] with Nametter hair length etc etc. Most os these things will be easy to guess what they are due to context.

\- I tried getting as much info on Jack as possible, however I am currently very new to the whole pastas. If anyone wants to give me a quick message and I can chat with em about ideas and stuff, I'd most gladly take the offer.

I do NOT promise I will be updating any time soon, as I sadly am quite the career focused freak and haven't written anything in years. I hope my muses don't desert me.  
And last but not least, I don't own anything that could get me sued.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASTARDIZED BY ! FOR THE CORRECT, BETTER, VERSION VISIT ANY OTHER DECENT FANFICTION SITE SUCH AS: Archive of Our own, or DeviantART.

Chapter 2.

The moment Namette step onto the road back home Namette stick Nametter ear buds into Nametter ears, pulling up Nametter favorite tunes onto Nametter phone. Namette check to see if Namette had gotten any new messages, the light of the phone throwing a pale glow on Nametter face, as Namette slowly make Nametter way to the bus stop that would take Namette almost directly to Namette house. Sure enough a message from Nametter best friend waits. As Namette swipe Nametter finger to reply, another message pops onto the screen, "Jess" glaring at Namette over the countless messages she has sent.

Jess: Hey, Im going 2 tis bar rlly close to ur place, wanna hang?

Jess: Hey, yo, S'up? Comin?

Jess: Ok srsly, u ignore me nd m tellin every1 about ur lil' misshap 2 weeks ago

Jess : Namette, u've not said nythin 4 2 weeks. U owe me!

Namette sigh, rolling Nametter eyes, knowing she won't let up until Namette give in and actually go. Namette laugh as another message pops onto the screen, this time showing the chubby face of Jess, head pulled back, frowning, middle finger sticking up pulling her "ugly face". She's a bubbly character, that's for sure. Under the picture "Cunt" is written in her scribbly handwriting and Namette laugh. Even if Namette're not a fan of curses, those were a given with Nametter friend Namette've known for the last 7 years of Nametter life.

As Namette type a quick reply of "Sure, Rosepark right? Be there in an hour or so" the earlier occurrence nearly slips Nametter mind.

Nearly.

As Namette near the bus stop Namette can see a few people standing around in the cooling night air. Namette're not used to so many people hanging around the stop so Namette near one of the passenger Namette know usually takes the bus that comes a few minutes after Nametters.

"Hey, sorry to bother but... what's going on?" Namette question, looking down the road anticipating the bus.

"Ah, seems there was an accident further down the road due to the ice and a truck spilled water bottles all over the road, so they had to cut off the road because the waters freezing over." she sounds annoyed, so Namette don't pry further and sigh. Grabbing Nametter phone Namette think over whom to call, Jess being the first one to cross Nametter mind. Pressing the call function Nametter hear the music blaring as Namette wait for her to pick up.

"Namette! Hey what's up my silly little banana! Namette there yet?" Namette can hear her father doing something in the background, a loud thud then a squeal. Her sisters are at it again.

"Nah, I don't think I can make it unless Namette pick me up through the back roads. Bloody roads been cut off, some accident and ice or what not." She groans, then the phone rustles as she goes to do something, Namette assume ask her dad about the car. The air is getting colder Namette notice, pulling the scarf one handedly out of Nametter bag and wrapping it around Nametter throat. Nametter eyes get stuck on the forest behind Namette, suddenly reminded of the figure that had been standing in the office... what if...

Nametter train of thought is cut short as her voice comes back on the phone.

"Crap, I'm sorry, my step ma just took the car and won't be back for the next 3 or so hours, Martha apparently twisted her ankle on the way home. So I can't even get to Rosepark either. Shit sorry... what about a taxi?" her voice is very apologetic and Namette know her well enough to know that at this point she's eating herself alive in guilt for not being able to help.

"Can't, won't get paid till the end of the week and I really can't afford to spend 40 bucks on a ride I can do by foot." Namette reply, starting Nametter trek down the road. Namette make sure to stay to the side of the road which isn't alongside the small forest that Nametter company is bordering.

"Namette sure? I mean, it's a what, hour and a half walk?" her voice is doubtful, but Namette shrug it off.

"It's ok, seriously, don't worry, I mean, I've walked this a thousand times before." only tonight is a little different because Namette're starting to get chills, not able to put away nor forget the faceless identity Namette'd seen in the office earlier.

"Not at night though." Jess replies, and Namette find Nametterself slightly annoyed at her before calming down slightly. No reason to be annoyed at someone who obviously was not at fault here, especially if Namette were just being paranoid anyways.

"Yeah, but, to be honest, I'm a grown ass girl and Namette know that Jess. And in any case, if anything happens to me, I can always moan at Namette about it later." Namette reply, a slight laugh that Namette can't really feel, accompanying it.

Namette stop walking as Namette hear something crack behind Namette, like someone stepping on twigs. Namette stare, then sigh as a lone squirrel dashes out of the forest, across the street, then up the oak in front one of the buildings.

Just breathe, Namette, Namette think, turning back around to keep on the march back home.

Jess is still prattling on and on but Namette drone her out then sigh, as Namette feel shivers course though Nametter body again.

Deciding that music would definitely chill Namette out, Namette quickly reassure Jess Namette'll be fine and hang up, almost without giving her time to put in another word, the music starting up almost instantly.

Drowning out the world with the upbeat sound and humming along quietly, Namette most definitely do not notice the two dark spots surrounded in darkness, observing Namette, watching Namette, as Namette leave the gates of the industrial estate.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASTARDIZED BY ! FOR THE CORRECT, BETTER, VERSION VISIT ANY OTHER DECENT FANFICTION SITE SUCH AS: Archive of Our own, or DeviantART.

Chapter 3.

The long trek home isn't usually unpleasant. When the weather dries up and Namette can walk without getting drenched, Namette often take this path instead of taking the bus, clearing Nametter head of any thoughts that might plague Namette, stretching Nametter legs after a long day in front of the computer. Namette're not exactly a health freak, or Namette wouldn't call Nametterself that, with Nametter [body type] stature, but the trek has recently been doing wonders to Nametter head and legs, so Namette decided to take this path and forego the bus ride if the chance arose.

However, today for once, Namette didn't feel as confident in Nametter stride as Namette did usually. While Nametter eyes would roam on a normal day, observing the occasional wild life around Namette as Namette stuck to the road, with curiosity and a slight skip in Nametter step, today Nametter steps were rushed. Nametter eyes kept wandering to the side of the road closer to the forest, the usual path Namette took discarded in favor of the safety of the short division that the road posed. Namette diverted Nametter eyes from the thick vegetation, eyes only grazing the surface of the forest, it's innards giving nothing but blackness for Nametter perusal.

The music kept Namette distracted and a bit more relaxed than if Namette'd decided not to hear it, however the still imposing presence of the trees, their long branches reaching out as if to grab onto anything, did keep Namette uncomfortable.

Ah what are Namette thinking Namette, Namette chided Nametterself, shaking Nametter head at Nametter silly thoughts, voice losing its frightened hint as Namette mouthed along to the song, the voice of that singer, the one Namette love so much, dang forgot the name, filling Nametter head with lyrics. Nametter eyes, of course, sneaky little devils, snuck a look at the trees along side Namette. Namette stop. Namette look again. Nametter mind was playing tricks on Namette, surely picking up on Nametter paranoia. Namette could have sworn... for a second... just a second, Namette thought Namette had seen something blue flash in the light of the streets, however as Nametter eyes roam over the trees again Namette shrug. Paranoia sure is a funny thing.

As Namette start the trek again, Namette feel uncomfortable. Like ants crawling over Nametter back, a slimy feeling on Nametter skin Namette do not like at all. It feel like someone's behind Namette,, watching, but each time Namette turn, there's nothing there. Nametter pace picks up speed, but the presence Namette think is following Namette does not seem to let up. Nametter mind races for a short while, before Namette stop dead in Nametter tracks again. Namette pull out the earbuds, the silence after the music left Nametter ears engulfing Namette quite quickly, as Namette pause the current song. Nametter ears strain for any sound. Namette hear a rustling as a soft yet cold breeze makes Namette pull Nametter coat on tighter, scarf tucked safely into it, but apart from that? Nothing.

Namette groan inwardly, resuming the walk as well as the music, as Namette place the buds back into Nametter ears, paying extra attention to the lyrics this time so as to keep Nametter mind occupied. Nametter eyes stay stubbornly on the ground now, refusing to roam the trees for any sign of movement. The feeling returns almost instantly, but Namette raise Nametter voice a little bit louder, singing along with the now blaring song as Nametter steps quicken yet again. Namette know it's paranoia, but to hell with it.

Namette don't run, Namette tell Nametterself as Nametter steps pound against the floor. It's just fast walking, Nametter starving, Namette want the warmth of Nametter room. Namette aren't fooled by Nametterself.

As Namette get closer and closer to Nametter house, the more of an ominous feeling Namette get. It's shivers and Goosebumps and Namette absolutely refuse to turn around.

Namette throw open the door to Nametter house, step in, know that any glasses at this point would be fogged with the heat regardless, and slam the door shut. Namette glimpse outside through the windows surrounding the parlor but see nothing but nighttime, cars and lit houses.

Nametter face red from the not-running Namette had done, Namette collapse onto a couch, not noticing one of Nametter roommates giving Namette an odd look as Namette remove the buds and turn off the music.

"Namette?"

Namette yelp, hand held close to Nametter heart trying to calm it, as Namette stare at her.

"Sorry, Ange, it's uh... it's been a weird day." Namette mumble, running a hand through Namette mildly sweaty [H/C] hair, a feeling of utter exhaustion overcoming Namette.

"Huh... well, bills are in but, look, we can split them up tomorrow. Namette look like death dragged Namette in I swear. Get some rest." Namette wouldn't call her a friend of Nametters, per se, but she was a nice girl and she helped when really needed.

"I think I will... night Ange." Namette mutter, standing up and moving to Nametter room as her "Night Namette" followed Namette.

Once in Nametter room Namette quickly close the curtains, unwilling to have anything to do with the ink-like night outside. For once Namette dreaded Nametter choice to have put Nametter bed right underneath the main window. Although lovely during summer and spring due to the scents that wafted in when the window was open, during winter and autumn the window became cold... it was also the first time Namette dreaded it not because of the cold but simply because of how near to the outside world Namette were, being on the first floor of the house.

Namette shrugged of the feeling again, unclothing and donning on Nametter favorite yet warmest pajamas Namette has, a book already waiting invitingly on Nametter bed. Namette thought Namette'd read a bit before Namette fell asleep.

Nametter head connected with the pillow and Namette fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

You wake up to a screech.

One of your housemates is awake at 7 in the morning, screaming. You groan, hiding your head under the pillows, yesterday completely forgotten for now.

You grudgingly remove your head from under the pillow, sitting up and rubbing your bleary tired eyes. Since you're up already, might as well get up and at em. You grab your shower things, quickly debating on what to wear, before deciding on something more comfortable, the clouds quite dark and heavy. It was sure to rain today.

As you head for the open door of the bathroom you hear your housemate, who you now can identify as Rachel, talking and mumbling to herself about stupid cats and something. The smell of blood instantly assaults your senses, and still having a sensitive morning nose your stomach turnes almost instantly.

"Everything ok Rach?" you ask, trying not to throw up on the spot and congratulating yourself at thefeat of keeping your tone neutral. You're not friends either, none of your housemates are, but you barely see her anyways so you never actually bothered getting to know her too well.

Her head shoots up at you, eyes narrowed in annoyance as she nods.

"Yeah, I think Dusty caught a bird this morning and tore it up to pieces in front of the door step. Almost stepped on it too." she sighed, sniffing then gagging slightly as the scent of blood reached her nose. Dusty, your resident cat, did not usually bring home presents, but you don't put it past him, or Jaques your tabby cat, to bring you a dead rat every once in a while. "Spoiled little brats", you mumble, heading to the bathroom, towel in hand.

It's two hours after, freshly showered and breakfast eaten, that you arrive at work, Cath already waving you over with some papers in hand.

"Morning [Name]." She says, and it's then you notice that the office is very quiet for a Friday. There's a heavy sort of atmosphere lingering, no music blaring, even Rebecca Black stays mysteriously missing from her almost ritualistic fridarian concert over Youtube, courtesy of one of your colleagues. You turn towards Cath, accepting the papers with questioning eyes.

Seemingly understanding the question Cath shakes her head sadly.

"There's... been an accident of some sort. We lost one of our colleagues today." Your eyes widen, yet you manage to inquire about their identity with a hushed voice.

"Roberts, he... we don't really know what happened yet, but it seems he was found this morning, dead so..." she trails of and you nod in understanding, squeezing her shoulder for comfort before taking your seat. Not that you knew Roberts well, since you'd only seen him around the office a couple of times, but still, he was a fellow colleague and any loss, no matter if known or not, was something to be respected and adopt a somber mood (or at least appear as such even if just to not aggravate the friends of the deceased).

The day went past you like a blur, people mourning, some people oblivious, but all you could think about was the mystery from yesterday. You'd woken up this morning feeling tired, but unafraid but now, the previous day rushing back to the forefront of your mind, you wondered what if... what if the figure you'd seen was, indeed, guilty of this murder?

You shake your head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. No, Roberts had had an accident, that was it, Cath had said so, and that figure, you were sure, was nothing to worry about. Least of all, one thing had nothing to do with the other. The figure had given no signs of intent, you knew nothing of it and probably would never see it again. Maybe you'd watched a few too many detective movies at this point and needed to take a break. You eye the book in your bag as if it was to blame before returning to the current document in front of you. Best stop thinking about it before you get paranoid again.

As you finally pack up alongside your peers, Cath having left a bit early today and thus being off duty on time, your eyes drift outside. It's pouring, a welcome change from the ice that had caused so many problems yesterday, and you sigh satisfied. You wouldn't dare walk home in this weather and something in your belly uncoils and relaxes.

You follow the mass outside, sharing "Good weekends" hugs, "Goodbyes" and "See you laters" as you go, bag slung over your shoulder. Someone asks if you'll go to Roseparks tonight, but your eyes droop and your back aches at just the thought. You decline with a smile, informing the guy that you might pop by on Saturday. Your tired muscles almost groan in relief. Finally outside the building you keep up with the mass, not wanting to be left behind or alone. Even the hairs on your neck stand on end, even as you try to engross yourself in a conversation with your desk colleague. You keep getting distracted and she soon gives up, as you shift your eyes nervously along the forest line. You feel like you're being watched, but again, you tell yourself, that can't be right.

As the majority of the people disperse into cars, the opposite way or into their own bus stations you take your usual spot at the bus stop, happy to be early for once, meaning you can retire early and have a head start tomorrow. You sigh in relief as the bus shows and you step in, giving the driver a small wave which he returns with a nod. As you sit, you let your eyes wonder around the forest from behind the relative safety of the glass and surrounded by people. Then you stop and stare. Is that-?

There, standing in between the dark trees as if it belonged is a tall figure you can barely recognize as male, a hoody pulled over his head, a blue, yes, definitely blue, mask or something covering his face. You still can't see his eyes, he's too far away and the street lamp is not bright enough to reach into the pools of ink that the trees cast on the ground, but you can definitely tell that this was the same guy from yesterday, just by his posture and slightly lanky build. You shiver, quickly diverting your eyes to see if anyone else had noticed him and upon finding that no, you were the only one you return your eyes to the same spot only to find that, indeed, he's gone. You rub your eyes, knowing that they're not playing tricks on you, and lean back in the seat, eyes roaming the front of the forest.

You were scared.

Little did you know this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASTARDIZED BY ! FOR THE CORRECT, BETTER, VERSION VISIT ANY OTHER DECENT FANFICTION SITE SUCH AS: Archive of Our own, or DeviantART.

Cahpter 5.

It had been four days since the "office incident" as Namette'd come to think of it. Shaken with the news, which Namette had finally decided to inform Jess about, as well with the death of Roberts, Jess had invited Namette to stay the weekend at her place. Not one to say no to a warmer more comfortable bed, along with free food and nice company, Namette had spent the entire weekend with her, going on walks, going to bars and pubs, enjoying the movies and reading outside in her garden. The occasional feeling of being watched did make itself present, however, as was usual with Jess, the moment Nametter thoughts turned toward the identity with the blue mask or face, Jess would jump in with an idea to keep Nametterselves busy, often with a joke, or a question that would force Namette both to rack Nametter brain for a possible explanation.

Namette did however catch her looking around as well, maybe looking out for Namette, maybe feeling the non existent eyes on her as well.

As Namette had stayed at her place so many times, Nametter clothes had a small drawer or their own, clothes Namette'd forgotten at her place, that she'd borrowed from Namette (even though that didn't usually tend to happen, her larger fuller frame unable to fit in any of Nametter own [body size]sized clothing.) or stuff Namette purposefully had dumped at her place. So when she asked if Namette wanted to extend Nametter stay for the week, and after conferring with her family, Namette gladly accepted. As her step mother worked close to the business estate Nametter own job was located at Namette even got a ride in the morning to bring Namette to work on time.

The week slowly dragged itself along without too much of a hassle. While no concrete information on Roberts had been passed along, more and more rumors spread that he had been murdered instead of had an accident, the police trying to keep the situation under control. However as more and more people spread this rumor, the more ridiculous it becomes. On the first day Roberts had had an accident, the Roberts throat was slashed, someone else claimed his eyes had been pierced, while someone else added that a suicide note had been found. Someone said his organs had been missing, while others said there had been too many organs. While these rumors always tended to happen behind Roberts friends and girlfriend, of course one of them soon caught up.

But Nametter life returned to normal. Not one to listen too carefully to rumors, Namette kept Nametter head focused on work, side stepping anyone who was found whispering. The dead mans name stubbornly refused to leave Nametter lips and Namette were fine with that. Nametter time with Jess also relaxed Namette, carefully replacing thoughts of paranoia and eyeless men with a new recipe Namette both were going to try out, or how to get that clay to look exactly the way Namette both wanted to.

So it is startling, when Namette do come out of the building at 7:30 that night, to see the man that had almost been wiped from Nametter memories standing, as if he belonged there, at the exit that lead through the forest. Namette used to take that road often during lunch when it wasn't so cold, quite enjoying the benches facing the forest, lining the little path. He stood there, on that path, looking at Namette. He was still across the parking lot, however this had been the closest he'd ever been to Namette, discarding that first fateful meeting.

Namette could see now that indeed the mask, for it was a mask, was blue, two black circles, or holes?, for eyes with what seemed black tears painted on it. It looked creepy to say the least, like those movies Namette quite enjoyed watching, a man running after his blonde prey with a knife yearning for blood.

Ah, snap out of it Namette, Namette chip into Nametter thoughts, this isn't a movie. So gathering the most of the courage Namette can muster, Namette take a step towards the figure. Namette see it tense, only now noticing that whatever he had been playing with, metalic and glinting in the night, was stuck rapidly back into his pocket.

"Hey!" Namette yell across the park, devoid of cars apart from one who probably belongs to someone working overtime. His head tilts to the right, as if curious. Mind set, Namette quickly take more steps towards the figure. "Who are Namette?" Nametter voice resounds in the silence.

Namette stop, not even 3 parking spots away from his location. Namette take a gamble and glare "Why are Namette following me?" Namette can't tell for sure if he is, if he's not, but Namette don't necessarily care if Namette sound like a crazy person. Namette're not the one with a blue mask on Nametter face. If Namette were crazy Namette were sure this guy surely was more so.

"Namette smell good." is the only thing the guy replies, as he takes a slow step towards Namette. Namette take not even a second for Nametter eyes to open comically wide before dashing across the parking lot, headed for the entrance. Namette can hear something giving chase, which obviously has to be the guy. Mask guy had been holding a knife... or something... maybe a scalpel?, before Namette had approached him. Who cares, the guy not only was crazy but Namette now had to be sure he was dangerous. He's gaining on Namette, Nametter clad feed trying to pick up Nametter pace, Nametter legs burning slightly, and as Namette near the door to the building Namette pat rapidly at Nametter pockets, desperately searching for the chip card to let Namette in, only to see, with growing relief, that the door is flung open as the straggler leaves the building.

"Don't close the door! Get in!" Namette scream, the guy confused but holding the door open for Namette. Namette can't hear mask guy following Namette anymore but Namette sure as hell aren't taking any chances. As Namette push the guy in and close the door, automatic lock falling into place, Namette stare outside trying to make out anything in the darkness.

"Namette?!" the guy says and Namette turn to come face to face with Markus, a tall Spanish guy whom Namette knew had been friends with Roberts.

"Markus." Namette sighed in relief, only now noticing the pounding of Nametter heart, the short breath, the cold sweat running down Nametter back. Namette let Nametter bag fall down on the ground and sit down next to it, trying to regain Nametter breath, Nametter adrenaline rush slowly fading leaving Namette winded and Nametter muscles burning. After being such a sloth this week Nametter muscles had gotten used to relaxing on a chair.

"What- I don'- what happened?" he questions, eyes quickly analyzing the night outside the tall glass door, but coming up empty handed.

"I... Namette'll call me crazy." Namette whisper, rubbing Nametter eyes slightly. Namette Nametterself almost called Nametterself crazy, but knew that Namette weren't.

"I... no, Namette, I wouldn't. After what happened to Roberts I-" he stops short, eyes locked on Nametters as if hoping Namette hadn't heard the last part.

Of course Namette had heard. And if Namette had to know, Namette would know now.


	6. Chapter 6

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASTARDIZED BY ! FOR THE CORRECT, BETTER, VERSION VISIT ANY OTHER DECENT FANFICTION SITE SUCH AS: Archive of Our own, or DeviantART.

Chapter 6.

"What happened to Roberts? What-What do Namette mean?" Namette ask as Namette push Nametterself up. Nametter legs are shaking , but Namette're stable enough to stand.

"Look, it's nothing, ok?" he mumbles, about to press the button next to the door to disengage the lock, but Namette slam Nametter hand against the door, keeping it firmly shut.

"It's not nothing. I know that look, something's up. " Namette don't know that look, Namette don't even know the guy too well. Namette have only been his housemate for about two months before Namette have moved out to something more appropriate to Nametter salary.

His sigh breaks the tense silence that has been surrounding Namette, and then he nods. "Fine. Just - I don't want this to get out, with all the other rumors around." he says, to which Namette nod. Namette'd like to grab his shoulder for reassurance, a pat, but Namette really don't know him well enough for such familiarity.

"It was not an accident." he begins , voice cracking a bit before he coughs. Namette nod for him to go on, and so he does. "I don't know much, but as R-Robert's f-friend, the police ... they - They requested me to identify the body, since his family, as Namette might know, is still in Spain, and Tessa, his girlfriend, was in hysterics." At this point Namette do put a hand on his shoulder, but he says nothing about it.

"When they pulled him out, I was shocked. I swear, seeing someone dead is a bit like Namette see it in the movies. He looked like a doll or something. But then - His chest, his stomach, seemed so hollowed out. It was him, but ... His organs, well, most of them, were gone. The police asked me if he had anything to do with organ donors, or maybe knew of someone of his bloody type going through a rough patch. I ..." He swallowed, face visibly pale, as Namette withdraw Nametter hand with a nod and a slight "Keep going, it's ok." slipping past Nametter lips.

"The police - They , I don't know why, told me his organs had been removed which is why he looked so different. I asked them if he died in pain and they - I think he suffered ... quite a lot, Namette." His eyes are shining brightly in the artificial light behind the door, a strong contrast to the darkness that is luring just behind the glass.

"They then asked if he was, uhm - If he had been ... on some kind of tranquilizer, any pain relief meds, anesthetics, sleep medication. Of course he hadn't, he's the healthiest guy here if Namette asked me. He was -" His voice comes to a stop, a slight tremble on his lip.

"So -" Namette are interrupted by Nametter phone vibrating. Taking a peek on its display, Namette see it's Jess calling. Namette swipe Nametter phone, making sure the message "Call Namette back!" pops up before returning Nametter full attention to the distressed man in front of Namette.

"He used to walk home, didn't he?" Namette ask. Namette don't really want to pry, but Namette are curious enough to not be able to remain silent. His nod is small, but understandable.

"Yeah, he'd always take the path down the forest. He lived not even 30 minutes from here." He stops and stares at Namette with his eyes holding suspiciousness, before shaking his head as if to shake off an unwanted thought.

"Anyways, what were Namette running from?" he asks, his hand reaching for the button to open the door again, and once again, Namette push his hand down, afterwards scanning the grounds with Nametter eyes once more. Mask guy is probably gone at this point, Namette tell Nametterself, but Nametter paranoia is back in full.

"I saw this guy next to forest entrance, on the path. He's, uh ... kinda weird, if Namette ask me, wears a blue mask with black eyesockets and something black dripping from it. He was holding, uhm, something metallic like a knife or so, I couldn't really tell. Freaky as hell. He gave chase and I ran away. I mean, apart from chasing me, he only seemed crazy but, Namette know, with what has been happening here, I didn't necessarily want to try anything out." Namette end the sentence with a shrug, trying to make it as nonthreatening as possible, knowing it is impossible.

"Something black, Namette say?" His question is a bit weird but Namette nod nonetheless, and as soon as Namette are reassured that there's no one outside, Namette give up the inspection of the ground, turning to face Markus again.

"Yeah, like tears or something. I think it was painted on, but I didn't really pay attention, Namette know, running for my life and all." Nametter attempt at sarcasm goes right over his head. Namette think he may have withheld information but Namette're not sure and Namette don't want to pry. Nametter phone vibrates again and Namette look at Markus apologetically as Namette finally pick up.

"Where the hell are Namette, Namette?! It's way past 8 already!" Jess's voice is worried and Namette stop to think about how much this girl tries to take care of Namette.

"I, uh - I got stuck at work?" Namette cautiously answer . Gosh, Namette really suck at lying to her.

"Yeah, right. Seriously though, where are Namette? We're worried sick. My step mother just told me that someone at her company died last night, Namette know, someone from the same business park Namette're in, and we're coming to pick Namette up -" Some static seems to break off her next words, but Namette shake Nametter head.

"No, no, Jess, it's fine. I can go with the bus back to Nametter place. It's not that far."

Namette both get into a little fight, however Namette soon cave in to her . Markus is staring at Namette the whole time, and Namette shrug again.

As Namette hang up, he nods.

"Nametter friend is coming to pick Namette up, right ?" he asks, and Namette nod. "Good. I don't think we should be walking outside alone at night anymore. Goodnight, Namette." he says gravely. Namette reply with a simple 'Goodnight' of Nametter own and watch him enter his car, then pull away.

And as Nametter eyes roam over the parking lot and the forest once more, Namette wonder how exactly Namette have got Nametterself into a scary movie.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASTARDIZED BY ! FOR THE CORRECT, BETTER, VERSION VISIT ANY OTHER DECENT FANFICTION SITE SUCH AS: Archive of Our own, or DeviantART.

Chapter 7.

Of course Namette didn't fail to tell Jess about the incident. As a result, Nametter unofficial stay at her house has prolonged itself to two weeks now, and on every single day of these two weeks, she picks Namette up personally, with her stepmother always sitting in the car with a gentle smile on her lips.

Her protective side has turned into a full-blown hyperactive status, and Namette let her, knowing that when she gets into one of these moods, she won't easily snap out of it. In any case, it is rather comforting, and Namette barely have a boring day in those two weeks.

This doesn't mean that Namette don't pay attention to Nametter surroundings anymore , Namette still try to see if the guy is still around, but so far Namette have seen nothing. Namette, as well as Jess since she wants to help Namette , carefully examine the newspapers for any reports about someone being murdered. Sure enough, it seems that the death count has risen in the last three weeks, but Namette don't want to think about what exactly that means . After the incident near the forest, Namette have called the police, of course on Jess's insistence, who has promptly told Namette that Namette have nothing to worry about. However, security has been doubled at the business park, and thus Namette certainly are feeling a bit safer.

It is Friday when Jess knocks on the door to the guest room Namette have been staying at, her eyes downcast and her expression a little bit worried. Namette had already forgiven her for having gotten Namette silver earings, gently having reminded her that Namette were allergic to the material.

"Is... is everything OK Jess? I'm not angry about the gift, and see, it's all better" Namette show her Nametter ear lobes but she shakes her head.

"I-it's not that Namette. Just... my uncle is in the hospital and they need us to take care of the house and stuff, so... Namette know... I can't really be here." she looked more worried now, with a shake of her head. "And I really don't want to leave Namette here with that, creep, and the murders."

"Is he ok at least, is it anything serious?" Namette ask, trying to discern the situation at hand.

"Oh yeah. It's just an appendectomy I think, but he'll be fine, but has to stay at the hospital for a few days."

Namette smile comfortingly at her, jokingly poking her shoulder once. Nametter smile seems to calm her down slightly, and Namette shake Nametter head in amusement.

"Look, Jess, don't worry. I haven't seen that guy in ages, I'm sure it was nothing. And there's heightened security anyways. And I promise ... I promise, ok, Jess? I promise to stay away from the path that leads close to the woods. So Namette really have nothing to worry about."

She sighs , and Namette know Namette have already convinced her . With a rather reluctant nod, she grabs Nametter hand and pulls Namette to her room where her bag is waiting to be packed, so Namette spend the next hour helping her pick out what is necessary for her short trip.

As soon as Namette set foot back in the house Namette are sharing with Ange and Rachel and a few other girls, Namette notice something odd. The window in Nametter room which is normally closed and locked is now opened, and the curtains are pulled back to let the sunlight fall into the room. Namette guess that Ange has probably opened it, considering that Nametter room tends to fog up at night because of the humidity, however she usually asks Namette if she can go into Nametter room and open the window. Putting it down to her being in a rush - Namette have been gone for two weeks after all - Namette proceed into Nametter room.

Namette gag. Something in the room smells putrid, like blood, or rot, or rust. Almost instantly, Namette rush to the window and open it fully, trying to get the smell to go. Looking around, Namette can't tell why the room smells as it does, so Namette decide to investigate. Nametter eyes automatically come to rest upon Nametter bed, and Namette gag again. Near the bed, the smell is quite strong and Namette quickly understand why. A small pool of blood is on Nametter pillow, and something black is smeared alongside it, and next to it , as if carefully places, is lying some kind of ... organ, soaking the fabric.

It doesn't seem old, though Namette can't even tell what kind of organ it is, apart from the fact that it's small and has obviously been gnawed on and bitten at.

"Fucking cats." Namette mumble, Nametter stomach turning at the sight of the organ. Namette wonder where Nametter cats have gotten the organ from, but Namette think that maybe one of Nametter neighbors has discarded it in the trash from a pig roast or something. Namette don't want to think about it too much, so Namette just go with Nametter own explanation.

Grabbing some paper towels from the kitchen, Namette quickly dispose of the organ and then throw the pillows and the rest of the bedclothes into the washing machine . Namette have no idea if this will come off, but Namette can't afford to buy new bed linens , so for now Namette have to try Nametter best. Snatching a pillow form the couch in the living room and remaking Nametter bed with new sheets, Namette fall on top of the now clean bed. A scented candle is burning on Nametter desk , and the window is wide open to try and dispel the nauseating scent.

Namette relax. The curtains in front of the window are half closed, still allowing light from the street lamp to lighten the room , and to throw shadows across the bed and the floor. Namette close Nametter eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the calmness of the night, but then Namette see behind closed eyelids something blocking out the light that has been falling over Nametter face. Namette shrug and , thinking it's Jacques, open Nametter eyes to shoo him away, before Namette realize that the silhouette standing out against the curtains isn't a cat but indeed very human. Very lanky and very tall. With a gasp, Namette hastily reach towards the window to shut it but Namette are too late, as the figure quickly yanks it back open.

Namette scramble backwards and fall off the bed, but Namette jump to Nametter feet again and sprint towards the side of Nametter closet which has already had a broken shelf when Namette have moved in. Namette have never decided to throw away the loose plank that has fallen off one of the drawers, and now Namette are glad Namette didn't , as Namette pick it up. Nametter phone is lying on the bedside table, right next to the the guy who is staring at Namette from behind the mask.

"W-who a-are Namette?" Nametter voice is trembling with fear, but Namette are inwardly happy to at least see that the knife - or scalpel? - is nowhere in sight. Nametter housemates seem to be gone, probably at Rachel's party to which Namette haven't been invited, not that Namette actually care .

But fact is, Namette are alone with this guy.


End file.
